Wedding Party
by sakura 'anya' yagami
Summary: "Kebahagiaan ada dalam dirimu, Sakura..." "Tenanglah, Sakura semua akan  baik – baik saja, kalau kamu pasti bisa!"   Taichi x Sakura Yamato x Tomoyo slight Sakura x Shaoran  OOC, gaje, RnR please...


Hajimemashite minna-san! Ini fic crossover pertama sekaligus fic pertamaku di fanfic ini…

Please RnR!

**Wedding Party**

**Crossover pairing : Taichi (Digimon) x Sakura (CCS)**

**Yamato (Digimon) x Tomoyo (CCS)**

**Slight Shaoran x Sakura**

**Disclaimer : This character not my own! **

**Warning : OOC,Abal,Newbie alert,gaje…**

Ini adalah hari paling istimewa dalam hidupku, gaun berwarna putih panjang sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, rambutku sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, wajahku pun sudah di make-up agar penampilanku makin sempurna.

Aku pun menatap keluar jendela, disana ternyata ramai sekali kehadiran teman dekatku dari Tomoeda dan para Digidestined, serta keluargaku dan keluarga calon suamiku. Tampaknya mereka semua sudah kelihatan akrab satu sama lain.

Aku berbalik dari jendela dan menuju cermin untuk memastikan apa tidak ada yang kurang. Kulihat reflek wajahku di cermin, tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan lelaki yang kucintai dan mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku berharap semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang dapat merusak acara pernikahan ini.

Tok – tok – tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku dan pintu terbuka. "Wah! Sakura-chan, kamu cantik sekali!" puji Tomoyo sahabatku sekaligus sepupu yang paling aku sayang. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, kamu juga terlihat cantik dengan gaun biru tua itu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou, tapi kamulah yang paling cantik hari ini, andai saja aku bisa merancangnya untukmu," aku tertawa kecil dan tersipu – sipu mendengarnya.

"Tomoyo-chan, aku merasa cemas," kataku.

"Apa sih yang kamu cemaskan?"

"Aku cemas semua tidak berjalan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan…"

Tomoyo mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku "Tidak apa – apa Sakura-chan, memang seperti itulah yang namanya hidup. Aku percaya semua akan baik- baik saja. Dia juga sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihat dari caranya menatapmu, aku yakin kalian akan hidup bahagia…" kata Tomoyo. Akupun kembali tersenyum.

Tok –tok

Pintu terbuka kembali, kali ini ada seorang laki- laki berambut pirang masuk sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi Rika nangis terus menerus mencari ibunya…" katanya sambil memindahkan Rika-chan ke tangan Tomoyo-chan. "Kamu cantik sekali, Sakura," pujinya sambil memamerkan senyum lebar.

"Arigatou, kak Yamato…" jawabku.

Tomoyo-chan dan kak Yamato memang sudah menikah lebih dulu dari aku. Anak perempuan mereka, Rika-chan baru berumur satu tahun.

"Dia amat sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, Sakura," gumam kak Yamato.

"Hoe…?" aku sedikit tergelak mendengarnya.

"Iya, sangat beruntung…"

"To…Tomoyo-chan…!" ujarku dengan muka memerah.

"Ckrek"

Kami menoleh ke pintu, seorang gadis dengan gaun putih dengan hiasan pita pink berdiri di depan pintu. "Konnichiwa, Hikari-chan," sapa Tomoyo.

"Konnichiwa, minna! Nee… Sakura-chan kamu siap? Sudah waktunya," Tanya Hikari salah satu sahabatku juga. Pertanyaan Hikari membuatku sedikit gugup dan khawatir, akan tetapi semua menjadi hilang ketika Tomoyo memegang pundakku pelan, "Tidak apa – apa, tenanglah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ng…" aku menggangguk.

Sambil menghela napas pelan _"Tenanglah, Sakura semua akan baik – baik saja, kalau kamu pasti bisa!" _aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Aku siap, Hikari-chan!"

"dan, aku siap merekammu dengan kamera video ini…" ujar Tomoyo sambil menggenggam kamera videonya. Hikari dan kak Yamato _sweatdrop_.

"hoe…" Hobi Tomoyo memang tidak berubah, dia selalu merekamku dengan kamera atau memotretku dengan memakaikan aku kostum rancangannya.

.

.

.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar mengiringi langkahku menuju altar, suara bisikan orang – orang yang melihatku. Di ujung sana berdiri seorang lelaki yang kucintai dan mencintaiku, dia adalah kakak kelasku, beda usia kami terpaut 3 tahun, seorang yang periang, atletik, jago main sepakbola, orang yang membuat hari – hariku terasa berbeda tiap saat. Lelaki yang akan aku nikahi.

Yaitu… Yagami Taichi…

"Kamu cantik sekali, Sakura!" katanya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nah…kemarilah, Sakura…" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraihnya, kemudian membawaku mendekati pendeta yang sudah menunggu.

"Yagami Taichi, bersediakah engkau menerima Kinomoto Sakura sebagai istrimu untuk kau kasihi, hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia,"

"Kinomoto Sakura, bersediakah engkau menerima Yagami Taichi sebagai suamimu untuk kau kasihi, hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia,"

Shaoran menyerahkan cincin pada kak Taichi dan menyematkannya ke jari manisku, dan aku mengambil cincin dari tangan kak Sora dan menyematkannya ke jari manis kak Taichi.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri, sekarang kau boleh cium pengantinmu."

Kak Taichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menciumku.

"Selamat! Selamat!" semua orang langsung bersorak sorai pada kami sambil melemparkan kelopak bunga.

Di dekat pintu ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam, dia adalah kakakku, Kak Touya.

"Hoi bocah, bahagiakan Sakura dengan benar ya, kalau nggak…kau akan ku buat gepeng!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Wah…monsternya sudah mulai mengamuk, nih…" ejek kakakku

"Aku bukan monster!"

Tuk – tuk

Aku merasa ada yang mencolek pundakku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabat sekaligus rival dalam mengumpulkan clow card dan… dan cinta pertamaku…Li Shaoran.

Aku ingat, dulu dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat pulang sekolah di taman penguin. akan tetapi, waktu itu aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Setelah tahu Shaoran akan pulang ke Hong Kong, rasa suka yang sangat kuat muncul begitu saja. Makanya aku langsung menghampirinya ke airport dan aku jawab perasaannya. Sayang, hubungan kami harus putus ketika aku SMP kelas 2 karena keluargaku harus pindah ke Odaiba. Aku sempat _down_ ketika kami putus, tetapi aku bangkit dan kutemukanlah cintaku yang sekarang.

"Selamat, Sakura…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Shaoran…" balasku dengan senyum.

"Bolehkah aku mengajakmu dansa?" ajak Shaoran sambil mencium punggung tanganku.

"Tentu saja…" jawabku. Lalu ia membawaku ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini," bisiknya, sambil mendekap punggungku.

"Arigatou, Kau juga terlihat tampan."

Shaoran tersenyum, ia mendekap punggungku erat dan menghela napas pelan, langsung melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap mataku dalam. Ekspresinya berubah sedih.

"Ada apa Shaoran?"

"Sebenarnya aku…aku masih sangat menyukaimu,Sakura."

DEG

"A…aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa…aku mengerti kok… Aku yakin kak Taichi bisa membahagiakanmu. Kak Taichi juga beruntung bisa memilikimu"

"Shaoran, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu…" kataku sambil memeluk Shaoran erat.

"ssh… kebahagiaanmu ada dalam dirimu, Sakura." Ujar Shaoran menenangkanku.

"Sakura…! Kemari!" panggil Kak Taichi. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dari Shaoran.

"Bye, Shaoran."

"Bye."

Aku langsung berlari menuju Kak Taichi, dan melompat ke pelukaannya.

Mulai sekarang namaku bukanlah Kinomoto Sakura lagi, tapi Yagami Sakura. Kehidupanku sebagai seorang istripun dimulai!

*OWARI*

Fyuh… akhirnya jadi juga fic ini…

Aku ucapin maaf, ya bila ada mis typo, masih OOC, gaje, maklum masih newbie…T_T

Di Fic ini Sakura sengaja aku pasangin dengan Taichi karena mereka sama – sama periang dan atletik, hehe…dan Tomoyo aku pasangin ama Yamato karena bakat musik mereka…

RnR please…


End file.
